


My Perfect Sin

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-09
Updated: 2009-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris is enjoying his sins. Basically just smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Perfect Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

I can barely think with Adam’s lips around my cock.  
  
He’s the perfect sin that I want to commit again and again. As I lace my fingers through his hair I know that I should feel guilty for betraying my wife like this, but at this very moment I don’t. In fact she is the last thing on my mind as Adam’s tongue lavishes my dick.   
  
His perfect mouth creates a suction that sends every logical thought from my mind. For a moment it’s just his mouth on my cock, his hands fondling my balls, and I’m there at the point of no return moaning as my it erupts down Adam’s willing throat. He greedily drinks up every last drop before lapping my length one last time, and then he stands up to help me to pull my jeans back up. His soft lips press a chaste kiss on mine before he strolls out of the closet and heads for the stage. The crowd will never be any the wiser that Adam had been on his knees in front of me with my cock down his throat just moments before his sex-charged set.  
  
It’s the same deal show after show. Adam will blow me in a closet, his dressing room, one of the bathrooms, or anywhere else private that we can find. He then goes and performs his set hard as a rock, which gets his cock tons of attention. Then as we wait to get on the lift for Don’t Stop Believing I’ll quickly suck him off as his hands rake through my hair.   
  
Never do we exchange a word during it, nor do we ever acknowledge it outside of those small pleasurable encounters. No one will ever know and it’s just our way of coping with the loneliness of being on the road. Adam truly is my perfect sin.


End file.
